This project describes maturational changes in the complexity and latency of EEG visual evoked potentials recorded from 16 normal children who were tested repeatedly over a period of three years. Between two and fourteen components were identified in the different VEPs. The number of the components increased and their latency decreased with age. The change in the latency of the components was non-linear, most of it occurring in the first three months of life. While short-latency components (appearing in the first 100 msec. after stimulation) remained relatively constant across age, long latency components progressively approached latency values generally reported for adult VEPs. Individual differences were found in the complexity of the VEP configuration, in the components which were present in a child's VEPs, and in the direction and degree of age related latency changes. No effects due to sleep state, sex and race were found.